Donkey Kong U
Donkey Kong U is the successor to the N64 game, "Donkey Kong 64". The game has some striking similarities as well as some new ones. It is set to release on the Nintendo Wii U October 2014. It is the first four-player 3D Donkey Kong game. Story A group of troublemaking hyenas come to DK and friends' village and start demolishing everything. Soon enough, they start stealing all of DK and friends' belongings! Donkey Kong and his friends are angry, and start chasing after the hyenas, but they're too fast. Hurt and angered, DK and his group of monkeys must go on a journey to get back what is rightfully theirs. Levels Donkey Kong U has several worlds to travel through that carry lots of levels to play through. Travel through DK Grasslands, Horror Land, Rock Rock Canyon, Playful Plains and much more. There are 10 worlds in total. Each has about 10-12 levels at most. The objective of the game is to get as many bananas as possible. 100 bananas are hidden in each level, either spread out or in bonus mini-games hidden around the multiple hidden areas. Funky Kong has some side quests for you to do that will earn you some bananas. These side quests vary based on what world you are in. For example, in the Horror World, Funky Kong's side quests will be somewhat creepy and disturbing. Most levels are platforming beat 'em ups, but some can require stealth, completing a puzzle or finding hidden objects. Be sure to be prepared for anything that comes your way! Old And New Friends There are lots of old and new friends in Donkey Kong U. Some you've seen before and some you've never heard of. These are all of them. PLAYABLE CHARACTERS Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Dixie Kong Cranky Kong Lanky Kong Kiddy Kong NON PLAYABLE CHARACTERS Funky Kong NEW CHARACTERS Strong Kong - Strong Kong is a very strong gorilla. He looks like Donkey Kong, but has pitch black fur and wears no necktie, paying a striking resemblance to King Kong himself, which makes sense. Strong Kong is found in levels that have objects that characters cannot break or pass through. Creepy Kong - Only appearing in the Horror World, Creepy Kong is a very skinny monkey with brown fur. His most defining features are his bright red eyes and pointy teeth. His only appearance in Donkey Kong U is as a boss, but he'll have a much bigger job in an upcoming DK game for the Nintendo 3DS. Hub World The Hub World is a defining feature in Donkey Kong U. Here, you can head on over to Funky Kong's shop and purchase items to toy around with in the hub world, like Diddy Kong's Jetpack or a trampoline. You can also purchase decorations, like a statue of you, the player, created using the Wii U GamePad's front facing camera. You can also purchase games here. Donkey Kong is always free. This version of Donkey Kong is more fast-paced to make it more challenging. You can also purchase Donkey Kong Jr., Donkey Kong Jr. Math, Donkey Kong 2, Donkey Kong 3 and the Donkey Kong Country series, all purchased using bananas you collect in-game. Your friends can get in on the action too! Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Donkey Kong Games